


Disaster Recovery

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim comes home to a disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disaster Recovery

## Disaster Recovery

#### by Spikedluv

Author's website: <http://spikedluv.net>  
Jim and Blair belong to me. *shifty eyes* What do you mean, they don't belong to me?!!  
Written October 3, 2005 for Sentinel Thursday Challenge #110: Disaster Recovery.  
  
This story is a sequel to: 

* * *

Jim quickened his step when he reached the third floor, the scent of freshly baked cookies drawing him inexorably towards his apartment. Other than catching the criminal mastermind, and he used that term lightly, behind the rash of muggings that had been taking place near the Cascade Community Center all week, Jim's day had been lousy. Those cookies were calling his name. He just hoped that Blair had picked up some milk. 

He pushed the door open and stepped inside casually, not wanting to seem too eager. He held his hand out to drop his keys into the basket, but froze when he got his first view of the apartment. Keys fell unnoticed to the floor and cookies were forgotten. 

"Sandburg, what in hell happened here? This place is a disaster!" 

Flour covered the counter and the floor around it, paper was strewn all over the table, and there was a puddle of something that looked sticky on the floor in the middle of the room. Jim took a step forward so he could close the door and kicked something that squeaked as it skittered across the floor. 

Blair came rushing out of the bathroom. His sleeves were rolled up and the front of his shirt was damp in spots. Other areas looked like he'd dabbed white paste on himself, probably from where he must have been covered with flour before he got wet. He looked disheveled, but he was smiling. "Jim! You're home, uh, early." He looked around the apartment, seeing the place as Jim saw it. "I'd hoped to have this mess all cleaned up before you got here." 

"Seriously?" Jim asked, wondering how Blair had thought he'd have time to do that. 

"It's not as bad as it looks, man." 

"It's not?" 

"Bwair!" a tiny voice called from the bathroom. "I's cwean now!" 

Blair held up one finger. "Uh, hold that thought, I'll be right back." He turned towards the bathroom, then turned back to Jim. "Have a cookie." And then he rushed off. Jim didn't move, he couldn't. 

He heard murmurs and splashing from the bathroom, and then the patter of tiny feet as Jacob ran out of the bathroom and straight for Jim. 

"Jiiim!" 

Jim couldn't hold back a smile at the sight of the tiny naked body hurtling towards him. He bent down and held out his arms, sweeping Jacob up. 

"Hey, buddy." 

Jacob threw his arms around Jim's neck and then squirmed until Jim loosened his own hold and let Jacob lean back. 

"We made coo-kies." He sounded so proud of himself that Jim immediately forgave the flour all over the place. 

"I can see that," he said, smiling and raising an eyebrow at Blair who just shrugged and smiled back. "They smell great." 

"Taste good. Bwair said we had to save some for you." 

"That was nice of Blair." He looked up to see Blair pulling a clean t-shirt on. Blair made a face at him when his head popped through the neck hole. Jim turned his attention back to Jacob. He poked his belly, which made Jacob squeal, and said, "How many cookies you got in there?" 

"Wots," Jacob said, giggling and grabbing for Jim's finger. 

"Okay, kiddo, what say we get you dressed before your mom gets here?" 

"'kay!" Jacob held his arms out and overbalanced in Jim's arms. 

"Whoa, buddy, easy there," Jim said as he handed Jacob off to Blair. 

"Kim should be here soon," Blair said as he carried Jacob over to the couch. "Would you mind gathering up his toys for me?" 

Jim looked around and realized that the object he'd kicked across the floor was one of Jacob's toys, and the mess of papers on the table were pictures he'd colored. He gathered everything up and carried it all over to the couch where Jacob's bag was. He knelt beside the couch and watched as Blair tickled Jacob's belly with his hair. Jacob giggled and grasped Blair's hair, which brought the tickling to an immediate halt for Blair to free his hair. 

"Okay, that was a bad idea," Blair said as he rubbed his scalp. 

Jim couldn't hide his grin and Blair scowled at him. He shrugged. "You say that every time." 

Blair made a face. "I know." 

Before Jim could add the pictures to the bag, Jacob's arm swung out and a tiny finger pointed. "Dat's for you." 

"What's for me?" 

"De pic...cher of de kitty." 

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that," Blair said. "Jacob drew a picture of your cat." 

"My cat?" 

Jim went through the pictures until he found one with a black panther staring back at him. "Blair?" 

"He did a good job with the eyes, don't you think?" 

Jim looked over at Blair who was pulling a shirt on over Jacob's head and giving Jim a 'we'll talk about it later' look. 

"Yes, I do," Jim said. "It's beautiful, Jacob, thank you." 

"We-come," Jacob said around the thumb in his mouth, suddenly shy. 

"He's tired," Blair whispered. 

Jim remembered the shock he'd received when he first walked through the door. "I can see why he would be. He's had a very busy day." 

"Bwair's fun," Jacob said, his words slurring and his eyelids drooping closed. 

"Yeah," Jim said, crawling a little closer to the couch, "Blair's a lot of fun." 

Blair blushed as he leaned over to meet Jim halfway for a kiss. "Welcome home." 

"I'm glad to be home," Jim said. "Mostly." 

Blair laughed and gave him a push that nearly toppled him. "Be nice or you won't get any cookies." 

Before Jim could retaliate, there was a knock at the door. 

"That's probably Kim," Blair said. "You get the door, I'll finish repacking his bag." 

Jim pushed to his feet and went to open the door. "Hey, Kim." 

"Hi, Jim." 

He stepped back to allow Kim into the apartment and she gasped. "Oh my gosh!" Her hand covered her opened mouth and she looked around the apartment in horror. "I'm so sorry." 

Jim felt vindicated, but he didn't want Kim to be upset. "It's not as bad as it looks," he said, and heard Blair snort. 

"Mommy?" 

The mess forgotten, Kim walked over to the couch and looked over the back. "Hey, baby. Hi, Blair," she added. 

"Hey, Kim." 

Jacob lifted his arms and Kim bent over to pick him up. "Did you have fun with Blair?" she asked. 

Jacob buried his face in her neck. "We made coo-kies," he said around his thumb. 

"You did?" 

"We did," Blair said as he rose to his feet, Jacob's bag in his hand. "He was a great helper." Blair rubbed Jacob's back. "I think he's all tuckered out." 

"I can see why," she said, without employing nearly as much sarcasm as Jim had. "Thank you, Blair, I hope this didn't ruin your day." 

"Not at all, we had fun, didn't we, kiddo? I hope your mom's okay," he said to Kim. 

"She's fine, just a follow-up appointment after her surgery to make sure everything's healing properly. I really appreciate you doing this." 

"Stop thanking me. It wasn't a problem, really. I had a good time. Plus, cookies." Blair picked up a plate of cookies covered with plastic wrap. "Jacob's portion of the haul." 

"Oh, Blair, you don't have to...." 

"No arguing. If they stay here, Jim will eat them, and he eats too much stuff that's bad for him as it is." 

"Hey!" 

Kim laughed. "Well, all right. Thank you." She hung the bag off one shoulder and took the plate of cookies from Blair. "We'll see you later, then." 

When Blair had closed the door after her and turned back to Jim, he glared. "I eat stuff that's good for me." 

Blair grinned and waggled his eyebrows at Jim as he crossed the floor, then pressed up against him. "Good for me, too." 

"Pervert," Jim said, his voice soft against Blair's lips. "Is sex all you think about?" 

"No," Blair said, then licked Jim's lips. "Only when you're standing this close." His arms came up around Jim's back and he kissed him. "Or somewhere nearby." They shared another kiss, and this time Jim parted his lips. Blair was breathless when he pulled back. "Or somewhere in the same city." He tugged at Jim's shirt as they kissed again, pulling it out of his waistband and sliding his hands up Jim's back. "Or whenever I think of you." 

Jim buried one hand in Blair's hair and held his head still as he took control of the kiss. Blair gasped for air when Jim released him. "Is that often?" 

"All the time, man," Blair managed. "I made you cookies, didn't I?" 

"Out of the goodness of your heart, huh? No ulterior motives?" 

Blair blinked up at Jim innocently even as he pushed his groin against him. "None." 

"Liar," Jim whispered as he reached down and squeezed Blair's ass, pulling him closer. "You know how sappy...." 

"Horny." 

Jim glared. "Sappy. I get when you cook for me." 

"Show me?" Blair breathed the words against Jim's lips. 

"Okay. Right after we clean this mess up." Blair stroked his thumb over Jim's nipple, then lightly pinched it and Jim changed his mind. "Clean up can wait." 

Jim pulled Blair's t-shirt off, backing him up as he reached down between them to unfasten his jeans. Jim shoved Blair's jeans and boxers down and then pushed him back against the couch. 

"Hold on, lover," Jim said, and then kissed him once more. 

"Oh god," Blair said when he could speak again. 

Jim nibbled on Blair's neck, licked his collarbone and sucked on his nipples before going to his knees and kissing a trail down Blair's body. He paused to lick the pre-come from his belly and then continued down until Blair moaned when he arrived at the sensitive skin where groin met thigh. 

He licked up the length of Blair's cock and reached between his legs to cup his balls. Blair tried to spread his legs against the restriction of the jeans and his knuckles went white where he was gripping the couch. 

"Jim. Please." 

Jim licked all around the head of Blair's cock, and then took it into his mouth. He sucked gently, slowly taking Blair in as far as he could. One of Blair's hands grabbed Jim's shoulder urgently and he whimpered. Jim lifted his head, his tongue laving the underside of Blair's cock as he moved up and down on it. He paused, just holding Blair's dick in his mouth, then flicked his tongue back and forth over the sensitive spot at the ridge. 

Blair's fingers squeezed convulsively on his shoulder and Jim knew he was close. He reached between Blair's legs until his finger found Blair's hole. He rubbed and sucked until Blair cried out and came. 

When Blair was sucked empty and licked clean, Jim rose to his feet and held him. 

"Oh, man. That was amazing." 

"I'm glad you liked it," Jim said as he nuzzled Blair's neck. 

"Your turn next. As soon as the world stops spinning." Blair managed to get his arms around Jim and held on for dear life. 

"Sounds good," Jim said. 

Jim kissed Blair again, and soon Blair was sliding to his knees in front of him, eagerly unzipping his pants. Blair's fingers were warm on him as he drew Jim from his boxers. He leaned close and his breath feathering across him made Jim shiver. He'd just opened his mouth and taken Jim in when Jim had a thought. 

"Hey," he said, "did you buy milk?" 

Blair laughed around his cock. 

* * *

End 

Disaster Recovery by Spikedluv: spikedluv@usadatanet.net  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
